The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Sutera, botanically known as Sutera diffusa. 
The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of ‘B21’ and ‘B23’. ‘B21’ is a lavender blue flowering Sutera having a spreading, trailing habit. ‘B21’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. ‘B23’ is a white flowering Sutera having a larger than normal flower. ‘B23’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. Neither ‘B21’ or ‘B23’ has been patented.
As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 2000 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a three year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty is firmly fixed.
This new Sutera plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the US, only in zones 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.
‘Sutcabl’ is coming from the same cross as the variety ‘Sutharis’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,254, from which it differs in having a blue color instead of a lavender color and having smaller flowers. Also ‘Sutcatrbl’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 11/002,472) is from the same cross.